This invention relates to a concrete manufacturing process, more particularly to a concrete manufacturing process which can yield high compressive strength about twice as strong as the conventional concrete products and in turn enables formation of products, using concrete, which have conventionally been molded with metals.
It is widely known as a conventional method of increasing compressive strength of concrete to incorporate steel bars into concrete. This method, however, involves a problem in that the surface of concrete is easily damaged due to its brittleness, although a high degree of buckling resistance may be obtained. As a countermeasure for simultaneously achieving prevention of surface damage and improvement of compressive strength, it is known to incorporate a short fiber into cement before it is hardened, and a considerable effect is yielded thereby.
By the way, for example, in those industries where press molding is inevitable, metallic molds are conventionally used. However, if a complicated shape is to be molded, it is generally difficult to make molds using a metal and requires much time and cost, disadvantageously. While the above problems can be solved if concrete molds can be used for such press molding, sufficient strength comparable to metals has not yet been achieved in concrete at the current level of concrete engineering.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a process for manufacturing concrete having sufficient strength so as to be used in place of metallic materials.